Journey Of Pokemon:Unova
by MasterGAM
Summary: One boys journey with his pokemon to become a pokemon master like his father. Along the way they will meet friends, foes, and legendary pokemon while they discover secrets about the unova region, its people, and themselves. Will they complete their quest read to find out


My Pokemon Journey

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything copyrighted by it. I do however own this story and the original characters I put in it such as Gam. I do not own characters such as Bianca and N. I also do not own any of the pokemon. Pokemon is copy righted by Nintendo

* * *

"beep beep beep, time to get up time to get up"

"why did I ever buy a clock with such an annoying alarm", a boy with kinda long but still short straight dark brown hair got up from his nice comfy bed and on to the grey colored wool carpet. He was fifteen years old and about five foot nine inches, almost ten inches.

"well I guess I'm gonna have to get used to alarms if I wanna be a pokemon master" he said in a now confident voice.

a loud high pitch voice came from the stairs to his left "Gam its almost time to go"

"OK Mom I just getting ready" and with that Gam walked into the bathroom on the left and began brushing his teeth. with every stroke of the brush his mind threw out a million thoughts, "what pokemon will he see, who will he meet, what gym should he battle first, what kinds of trainers will he meet", but he just brushed these thoughts away(no pun intended) as he decided he would worry about that when it comes to him, but then he thought of something else "will I see my father along the way". Gam's dad had been missing for the past 8 years now, he still remembered the day his mom told him that his father was gone. She said that he was hired to help the police get rid of team plasma but during the final battle the base began to fall apart and his father apparently didn't make it out. Gam shook this off finished brushing put on his clothes and went down stairs.

"Morning Mom" Gam said in a cheerful voice.

"Good morning Gam", his mom was short about five foot 2 inches with long ruby red hair, which Gam failed to inherit.

"Hey Mom is Selene awake yet?"

"I don't know, last I saw she was sleeping next to you, why don't you look in the living room"

"Ok mom," Gam walked down the hallway until her reached the living room and there she was snoozing away, She was fifteen years old and was about two inches taller than his mom, her body was perfectly slender in about all the right ways which mad about every boy drool over her, she had caramel colored hair in a style that resembled the sailor moon style only her buds where more of an oval and her hair strands were always curled, she was wearing her typical get up, black and red Japanese school girl out fit sailor style with a red bow instead of a tie and a poke-ball symbol in the middle and a once again black and red visor hat on her forehead.

"Ok you've had your beauty sleep, it's time to get up or were going to be late," he said in a annoyed manor.

"Ok ok you don't have to be so mean about it," she said in a sleepy voice.

"What could you have possible done last night to loose so much sleep"

"I was hunting sandshrew, the weird thing is that they always seem to know when it's me"  
she said while pondering over it.

"Maybe its because you always use the same illusion, if you mixed it up a little you might actually catch one"

"I never thought of that thank you Gam," she said in a cheerful voice and hugged him. When she pulled away from the hug she noticed his out fit, grey plaid paper boy hat with a poke-ball symbol on it, black hoodie, black cargo pants, and a messenger bag style bag.

"Hey Selene can you uh stop staring at me its kinda weirding me out plus we need to eat breakfast," he said sounding embarrassed

"Ok I am really hungry"

They walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where Gam's Mom was making breakfast. They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Ready for breakfast?," asked Gam's Mom, "yes," said both Gam and Selene.

"Ok, Selene would you like your regular breakfast today or would you like pancake's?"

"I think I'll have the regular today for old times sake"

"Ok Jane's(Jane it Gam's mother's maiden name) pokemon food special coming right up," and with that she was off with a flash pouring the batter, frying the egg's, flipping the pancakes, molding the pokemon food, adding ingredients, throwing spices, it was like a 10 moms packed into one. It took her all of five minutes to finish it all, she then sent Gam's plate and Selene's bowl in front of them.

"Thank you," they both said together, and then got right down to eating.

As Selene began eating her food Gam said "um Selene your still a human you should probably get rid of the illusion if your eating pokemon food"

"oh yeah I forgot," then Selene's entire body went black and was surrounded by a purple light, then she changed shape until she was a pokemon.

this is Selene's pokemon form

"Zora-Zoraork," she said and then began eating.

"So Selene do you like it?, I made it extra special today," Jane said

"Zoraork Zoraork," she said while nodding her head yes.

ten minutes later

"Ok you both done eating," both Gam and Selene nodded their heads.

"Thanks for the meal Mom I sure will miss your cooking," Selene transformed back into human

"I will too you really are a good cook Jane"

"Why thank you both, oh and Jane sweetie you can call me mom,"

"Ok Mom," said Selene.

They all walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway, walked past the living room and to the door.

"I'm gonna miss you kids," Jane said sniffling."please be safe and stay out of trouble".

"We will," they both said and began walking out the door.

"this is it," Gam thought, "I'm finally gonna start my journey to become a pokemon master," as Gam thought this his feet began to move faster as the excitement began to fill his body starting in his legs quickly filling his whole body.  
Gam looked over at Selene and felt the she had the same excitement he had.

"Goodbye have fun, don't talk to strangers, stay out of danger, take care of each other," Gam's mom said now fully crying.

"Don't worry mom with Selene by my side theirs nothing we cant do, next time you see me I'll be champion of the Unova league"

"Ok I'll be waiting"

"Selene transform," said Gam

"You got it," replied Selene and she transformed. Gam jumped onto her back and grabbed holed of her red pot tail like mane.

"Now let's go"

"Zoraork(where)"

"Where else to Nimbasa City to challenge gym leader Elesa and Her pokemon," Gam said Sounding invincible.

"Zor(ok)"

* * *

So what do you guy's think about chapter One I know I enjoyed writing it. don't forget to press the like button and review if you want more or has any Idea's for adventure's-MasterGam out


End file.
